So You'll Probably Always Have a Spell on Me
by Foreign.Dreams
Summary: Before the Uchiha Massacre, before Akatski, even before Anbu, Itachi had a team. On that team was a special girl, Hana Inuzuka. To everyone they were merely teammates, but to each other, they were much more. One shot. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

_**You'll Always Have a Spell on Me**_

**Disclaimer:** and I own neither Naruto or this title.The title is from Rihanna and Ne-Yo's duet "Hate That I Love You".

This is my first story so please give me advice for the future.

Before the Uchiha Massacre, before Akatski, even before Anbu, Itachi had a team. On that team was a special girl, Hana Inuzuka. To everyone they were merely teammates, but to each other, they were much more.

Hana's Point of View

I was out late walking my dogs, like I always do. I prefer to think at night. My younger brother, Kiba, and Akamaru were fresh out the hospital and more hyper than ever. I know it's my fault; I should have stopped Itachi, even though I didn't know exactly when he was going to murder his clan. We were thirteen, and he told me almost everything, including his plan. He told me everything he knew about his new sharingan, from how he got it to what it's going to do to him.

He came to me right after he accidentally killed his best friend, our third teammate. He even held me when I cried, but I forgave him. He said he didn't deserve it, and I told him he always deserves another chance; he's worth a million chances. He kissed me then, for the first time. That's when I knew I loved him. Three weeks later he told me about the Mangekyo Sharingan. He never told me about the Akatski, but I wish he did.

The dogs are lagging now; I can tell we are miles away from the village. With nothing but the forest around me, I send my wolf-like dogs back home. Both of them hesitated. I bent down and rubbed them before I yelled at them. With a final glance they left. I walked up a tree and sat on a huge branch. I knew exactly why they hesitated. I knew that chakra anywhere; after all the years that pasted, he's still the same.

"You're brother left the village," I began as he landed in front of me, only his red eyes and clouds on his cloak were visible in the dim moonlight.

"My brother almost died trying to get him back. If he didn't live it would have been me hunting you down." I said with a smile.

"Is that so," My first love asked in a bored tone as he began undoing his cloak, so his creamy skin was visible. "He is even more foolish than I thought."

"You were the one who told him to live a life of hatred and revenge," I said getting up and leaning on the tree. "Why?"

He said nothing at first and stared at me; I know he's going to answer.

"Because," He started, I knew he was going to answer, "It is necessary for me to survive."

That wasn't the answer I wanted, but I was distracted by his face. He looked every bit the dangerous man he is, and that's what I loved about him. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"So why are you here?"

"I do not know."

He's telling the truth, he never lies to me. I have a feeling he's leaving something out; that's something he does do. I take my hair out of the ribbon to play with it. There's something about him that makes me nervous. I know I still have feelings for him, but I absolutely cannot act upon them. He has been looking at me the whole time with a strange look in his eyes. We stood gazing at each other in silence until he broke it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I heard him, but I didn't believe it. He rarely apologizes.

"For everything," as soon as I heard those words, I wanted to jump him. His cloak opens up around him as he glides towards me. Before I register it, I can feel his arms around me, his mouth on my neck. He gives my neck a single kiss before we lock eyes. I shook his arms off of me…and he looked down at my feet.

I don't know why I did it, but something didn't feel right. Logical thinking takes over my instinct.

"Who the hell do you think you are," I seethe. "You say four words to me and think everything's okay?"

He doesn't look at my face, only my feet. "I am Itachi Uchiha; the boyfriend you claimed was worth a million chances."

His face met mine once again, and I recognize the emotion within his eyes: Regret. He really is sorry. This new realization causes me to look away once again. He walks to me again but only caresses my loose hair. His hand brings my head to his and I can see he's still in love with me.

"Itachi I-" the sentence doesn't get finished because now his lips are on mine. I open my mouth in surrender to him. It's been forever since we kissed. My body molds against his as the kiss deepens even more. He only stops for a second before I am pressed against the tree.

When his hand snaked under my shirt, I froze. I knew he noticed because he immediately took his hand out and looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" It was more like a statement, but his eyes showed all the emotion his voice didn't.

"I-I can't do this," damn it, now he has me stuttering. "I'm dating someone."

The hurt look in his eyes tore into my heart; I couldn't tell him who it was, Iruka would be dead by morning, so I brought my hand to his face. My hand instantly stung.

He hit me. I finally knew why other ninja feared him; the coldness of his glare made me shiver. I froze in shock while he continued to glare at me, and we stayed like that for nearly twenty minutes.

Disappointment flickered in his eyes for a nanosecond before he turned around and disappeared to who knows where. I sank down onto the tree; I disappointed him. Angry Itachi I can take; hell, I can take a Sadistic Itachi too, but I really disappointed him, my first kiss, and first love.

I stretched out over the branch, and I cried. I seriously fucked up. He risked his freedom by coming here to apologize, and I broke his heart. If I stopped him five years ago, we would still be together. No hurt. No Disappointment. Just love. I stood up with a plan. I have to get out of the village, and I will travel the world to find Itachi again. I have to. Iruka's heart may break, but I choose Itachi over him. And I always will, I know that; that's what he does to me. I sprinted back to the village.

This is my only chance to make it like it was.


	2. Info about the Sequel

_**We Were…in Love**_

_Sequel to "You'll Always Have a Spell on Me". The title is from Pretty Ricky's "Make It Like It Was". This is a great R&B/Rap song, by the way. Hana's leaving the Leaf Village to search for Itachi. Itachi the S-Ranked criminal, she can't possibly expect to find him if he doesn't want to be found…or does he?_

Thank you tinejensen for being my first reviewer...

About the sequel: I have good first chapter done, but it's missing something so it won't be up now. I'm trying to get a point across but it's not clear yet so its in revision. I would LOVE it if you all would leave some ideas on what should happen. This is a little extra but if you have heard the song _please _give advice because we're sharing a common thought process…if that makes any sense. Tankies everybody


	3. The Song

**AN: I decided to put the song up its not a chapter but i just thought it should be up...actually now I think it goes better with the sequel...MAKE SURE YOU READ IT! **

**"Hate That I Love You"**  
**(Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo)**

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Most everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me,  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me.  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Yeaahhh... Oohh...

That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oooh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...


End file.
